Balto: The Continuation of a Legend
by Mc.Moog
Summary: The continuing of one of America's greatest heroes after his heroic medicine run. What new challenges will Nome be faced with? Will the downfall of Steele create a power vacuum for top dog? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It's a cold night, Balto shivering under his thin blanket as the wind howls around the bow of his boat. He looks up to see Boris sleeping soundly, the crotchety old man in a very temporary state of peace where Balto's ears could take a rest from the nagging. Balto did have to admit that it would get too quiet without him.

'It must be somewhere around midnight' Balto thought to himself as he rolled on his side to try and find comfort in the hard wooden floor. He decided that his next mission would be to find something soft to lay on. He meant to get some sort of bed a while ago but with the recent medicine run he was either too busy or exhausted.

His mind drifted to Jenna as he thought about the medicine. They hadn't really spoken much since then and he was deathly afraid of the idea of their friendship fading. He still didn't know if she had feelings like his so he just played it off and he began to wonder if he should tell her. If he waited and said nothing to her then their friendship would fade anyway so he didn't have to worry about ruining it. Right?

It was just confusing. He could only know one thing for sure, and that was that he was sick and tired of laying on this hard floor. He sat up and scratched his ear, releasing a groan at the feeling. It was dark, but Balto could find the way to wear he wanted to go out of memory.

He quietly moved through the town, trotting at a good pace. At the pace he was moving it took little time to reach his destination: The Hospital. He wound his way through the crawl spaces beneath the building until he came to his favorite spot in the world. He shifted the bottles to their perfect position in the light and just got lost in the glow. He could spend days here and be entertained by the beautiful rainbow of colors dancing on the wall. It was noticeably quieter in the hospital since the medicine had cleared up 90 percent of the ill citizens.

He pushed the glass back to its original resting position, saying a silent goodbye to the beautiful lights. He crawled back out into the alley and paused, sniffing the air. He loved the Alaskan air, cool, crisp, and fresh. With that being said, the city was expanding at an alarming rate. After his actions, people were flocking in from all over. Many came from New York. He had his picture taken many times, along with many news articles. It grew old soon though, especially since he was never looking for fame.

The expansion of the city was great and all, but he missed the old days where it was the old crews, old friends. He just might be too sentimental but whatever. He started in the direction of the boat, and trotted off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you like this so far! I know its kinda starting slow but give it a chance to get off the ground! As always, review and comment with suggestions and support! See ya next chapter!**

Balto awoke to Boris yelling, surely at Muk and Luk. He stood up and stretched his legs.

"Why can you two not stop making noise and disturbing the peace!? Grow up!", Boris yelled at the two polar bears.

Balto chuckled,"Boris its a lost cause."

"Well it sure does help me feel better."

"Muk, Luk, how are you guys?", Balto asked.

The mismatched pair of bears flopped over to him,"Oh great Balto, we came to say hello to you and Uncle Boris."

Balto couldn't help but smile at the sight of those two,"Alright well you need to go ahead and get out of here. Since the town expanded the hunters have been worse."

Muk and Luk said their goodbyes and headed back out onto the tundra. He turned to see boris straightening up his blankets. He never understood why Boris would never admit to being Balto's ad\opted father.

"Boris you don't have to clean up after me.", Balto said.

"You think i'm doing this for you? It is a pig's pen here!", Boris answered.

Balto chuckled and then looked in the direction of town. He said bye to Boris then headed in that direction. He decided that today he'd go see Jenna. He was tired of waiting for the right moment, he had to make that right moment happen. He trotted through town toward Rosie's house.

As he was moving through town, he noticed a large number of new dogs. Some of them didn't seem like very good characters. There were groups of dogs lurking down alleys, in dark corners, and abandoned buildings. Apparently the expansion of the city had brought the bad along with the good.

He was approaching the Eastern side of town, Rosie's house on a hill just outside of the city limits. He ran up the hill, eagerness flowing through him. Once he reached the top of the hill he saw Jenna and Rosie playing outside. He gave a friendly bark and Jenna and Rosie both ran over to him.

Rosie threw her arms around his neck and began petting him,"Balto! Where have you been?"

Balto gave her a lick on the hand to show his happiness. He was glad to see that she had returned to her happy healthy self. She no longer bore any signs of illness. He then turned to see the one thing in life that could give him butterflies: Jenna.

"Hey, uh, Jenna how have you been?", He nervously asked.

She smiled sweetly,"Great, how about you?"

Balto was so lost in her smile that he almost forgot to answer,"Oh, you know I've just been around."

She giggled at his nervousness,"I can't really hang out today, but are you free tomorrow?"

He was taken back by HER asking HIM,"Oh yeah sure."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow Balto."

"I'm looking forward to it!"

Balto trotted away with a bounce in his step, his happiness renewed from this new information.


End file.
